The Bioweapon
by Zaix-fukutaicho
Summary: Post aparoid arc. Two young freight pilots stumble across the notorious Star Wolf team. Secrets are revealed, bonds are tested, and risks are taken. Andross' legacy still lingers... Zaye suddenly becomes the hope of the galaxy.
1. Curiousity Angered the Wolf

**Hello everyone! This will be my first Star Fox fan fiction. I hope that you find it entertaining! ^_^ R&R If you want me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of it's contents. I only own my characters.**

"I wonder where he is? I hope he isn't getting into more trouble…."

Zaye paced near the hanger of the dock on his home planet, Terra 5. His brown skin started to tan in the sun. He ran his hand through his black hair, which was dreadlocked and shoulder length. He wore a white silken shirt with golden trim, and black slacks and black shoes. He was slightly stocky, but muscular, especially in the arms and legs.

Zaye waited anxiously for his partner. Zaye rolled his brown eyes and began tapping his right foot on the ground.

"I wish he would have waited for me to finished my delivery before he just goes off like than….. Just because the aparoids are gone doesn't mean that we are safe……"

"Fascinating!!! This must be the Wolfen… "

A slender teenage male stood in awe of a red and white quad-winged ship. His golden straight reached down to his hips. His golden eyes fixated on the craft. His shirt was silk with silver trim and he wore white velvet pants, but he wore no shoes. The floor was cold but he was more focused on the Wolfen.

"This must be the second model! Possibly the third! I simply must analyze this!"

The young man placed his snowy hand on the ship. His eyes began to glow briefly and his body emitted the same white glow.

Wolf and Leon looked at the monitor, showing the strange boy. Wolf snarled as Leon's eyes became like daggers ready to strike.

"What the hell is he doin' to my Wolfen?! "

"Hmph, lets hope he's upgrading it…" Leon whispered.

"Shut it, Leon!"

At that moment, the security camera fizzed and clicked off.

"Aw, hell… Fix that piece of crap! I'll take care of our little guest…"

Wolf ran out of his room and towards the hangar… He saw that the boy hadn't noticed him at all. He pulled out an advanced blaster and pointed a the youth.

"Hey! What're you doing!?"

The boy turned to face the anthropomorphic wolf and put his hands up…

"Oh! I'm sorry! Does this marvelous craft belong to you? I was simply analyzing it. It's in great- "

"Shut your mouth already!!! Turn around and put your hands on your head, NOW!!!!" he barked.

The boy smiled.

"Very well, then…"

The boy turned around and slowly put his hands on the back of his head….. before taking off running towards the airlock.

"Grr.. You stupid…" he snarled as he fired at the boy.

His shots missed the boy seemingly by inches. He was somehow moving as if he knew where the shots were aimed. Wolf gave chase to the boy.

The boy finally reached the red airlock button and looked defiantly at Wolf.

Wolf stopped in his tracks but pointed the blaster at the boy's head.

"Come on! You can't be that stupid! What do you plan to do once that's opened?"

"This of course."

Aura pressed the button and quickly scrambled into the airlock.

"You…. Idiot…. You'd rather die? Humans…"

Wolf shook his head as he heard the outer hatch of the airlock open… His jaw dropped…. The boy waved at him from the outside if the transparent section of the hangar. He was perfectly fine.

"WHAT?!"

The boy then playfully blew him a kiss goodbye and with a flash shot away from the station in a beam of light.

"That was fun!" the boy exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Zaye. I got to meet Wolf!"

The boy continued to fly to Terra 5.

Wolf become enraged. He refused to be mocked and treated lightly. He ran back to the surveillance room and activated an intercom.

"Hey, ladies get up! We've got a bit of a situation." He gave a sly smile.

"It's time to go hunting again…."

**This is only the beginning! Dying to find out who he is? Don't worry. It'll be on the next chapter! Again, Please R&R! ^_^**


	2. The True Aura

**I'm back! I'll make sure there is a lot more action in my next installment! ^_^ Here's we go!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of it's content. _

Zaye paced around the Terra 5 hangar. His face was fixed in a worried stare. He occasionally sighed. 

"Aura….. Where are you?"

"WHOOOOO!!!!!!" Aura sang out. He seemed like a shooting star playfully flying through the vast dark space. His golden hair streamed behind him as he flew with his arms stretched outwards as if embracing the emptiness. He loved the feeling of being free. 

Aura smiled as he closed in on his location. He could see the multiple hangars stationed on the planet, but he knew where to go. He flew to the northernmost area of Terra 5 known as Aezer.

Next, he broke through the planet's atmosphere with nary an injury. His golden hue suddenly turned red. His body was careening towards the ground, but he simply smiled wider. He thrust his hands towards the ground. He started to decelerate rapidly and the heat around him dissipated. He was now fifty feet away from the ground. He descended slowly to the ground below and was just outside the hangar.

Zaye had now taken to humming to ease his racing thoughts.

'What if someone found him…? What if remnants from the Venom army attacked him?' 

Zaye suddenly felt a familiar presence. He turned around.

"Aura! You're okay!" Zaye said placing his hand on his forehead. "Where have you been?!"

Aura sauntered over to Zaye.

"Nowhere, really. Just to Venom… I had to see if he was really gone…"

"Who?… Andross? " Zaye asked frowning. "I'm sure he's not alive anymore… We have many people to thank for that."

"Yeah…." Aura agreed.

"But Aura, I don't want you to go off on your own like that. There are still several of them remaining… You're the only one who saved me from the lab…" Zaye frowned.

"It's not your fault, you dork!" Aura said poking Zaye in his stomach. Zaye smiled in retaliation. "It was completely his fault for messing with your head! And you know what? If anyone blames you for it I'll smack them!"

He put his hands on his hips and looked defiant. Zaye laughed.

"You always know what to say, don't you? Thanks." Zaye suddenly realized that he got far off track… "So…. I take it that you didn't encounter any trouble after all?"

"Well…. I think I let my curiosity get the better of me…"

Aura turned away trying not to think of the look on Wolf's face.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well… I kind of … found where the Star Wolf pilots resided and…"

"No, no, no!!!!" Zaye said face palming. "Did you analyze his Wolfen? Please tell me you didn't…."

"Heh…" 

Zaye blushed slightly partially from anger but more so because of how Aura was giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"If I told you how much I learned would you be a little less mad at me?" 

"Ugh… you're impossible, Aura… Well at least you didn't get caught…"

Aura chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…."

"Oh come on!!!!" Zaye face palmed again. "But then… how?"

"I got to actually see him! Ha! He tried to capture me but I escaped through an airlock. I blew him a kiss goodbye and well… here I am! Cool right? I wish I would have gotten his autograph though…"

Zaye couldn't really get mad at the last comment…

"You're such a show off… but you're MY show off." Zaye said hugging him playfully. "But still, don't go off like that again!" 

"Okaaaay…" Aura said hugging him back. "But YOU shouldn't be out either… your still sick… I can see it in your eyes…"

"I'm fine… really. I just hope that Wolf doesn't come to get you."

"Heh! That would be flattering."

Zaye sighed… "Your hopeless…"

"But I can still do this…"

Aura stood in a ship dock. He outstretched his arms and began to glow. His body started to transform slowly. Zaye smiled as he always did when Aura did this. …. A white six-winged ship appeared where Aura stood. 

"Again…. Show off!"

"Just get in here!"

"Fine!"

Zaye climbed into the cockpit which had a lot more space than a usual craft. He sat down and the inside of the ship hummed to life. Two white orbs appear on either side of Zaye. He held his hands before them and the ships engines turned on. It's winged spread out and it shot out of the hangar like a bullet. In almost no time at all Zaye was cruising in the vast darkness of space. He smiled and reclined enjoying the ambience.

"At least it's peaceful for now…" Zaye said, closing his eyes.

"Hello….??? Well, what do we have here?" Wolf said in a low growl.

"Heh. Maybe our little friend is in there." Leon snickered.

"Hmm… Such a shame. A truly beautiful ship." thought aloud.

"Bah! Who cares?! Shoot it down!" barked Wolf.

The trio had followed their enigmatic guest. The lupine snickered at the thought of blasting the pestilent boy…

**There is about to be one HECK of a dogfight! I'll be sure to update soon! Please R&R and Thanks in advance! ^_^**


	3. Sheer Humiliation

**Sorry, I don't really know what to say! XP Here it is! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of it's content.**_

"_Please Zaye? Can we go to see them? Please!!!" _Aura's voice begged in Zaix's mind.

"No, Aura…. We can't just go around invading people's space. You seem to have an affinity for that." Zaye laughed. "I'm sure that Fox is busy anyway, and we don't even know him…"

"_That's why we should go meet him!"_

"You just want to analyze his ship so you can change into it…."

"_Just a little…"_

"Your hopeless….. ??? Hmm? "

Zaix saw three red dots approaching him… one took the lead while the others flew by it's flanks.

"_Hey look it's Wolf!" _Aura said happily. _"Heh! I bet he's mad…"_

"Seriously why are you happy about this… Let's get out of here!!!"

"_Wait Zaye! We don't have to run…."_

The ships wings began to glow and the ship shined dimly.

"Hmm? What does he want me to shoot him down? Lets shake him up a bit… ??? Huh."

Suddenly a screen came to life within the Wolfen. It was Zaye. He was smiling apologetically.

"Hello… um…. Mr. O'Donnell! I'm really sorry about the intrusion that my friend may have caused you… It won't happen again…"

"Ugh, It's WOLF…" He snarled. " Oh, so YOU'RE behind this…"

"NO! He did this on his own… but please don't fight me… I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"_Aw… come on! All I did was study his ship a little. It's not like I blew it up! You have nothing to apologize for, Zaye."_

Panther and Leon blinked in confusion. Wolf's paws slowly tightened around the trigger to his lasers.

Zaye was not worried at all. He knew that their crafts couldn't harm Aura.

"Who the hell said that?!" he growled.

"Umm…. It's uh … the ship… The ship IS Aura…"

"_Pretty cool huh? You know I can do this easily. Hey, can I have your autograph? I'll upgrade your ship. It's pretty outdated compared to me! Heh…"_

"Aura!" Zaye groaned. "Not helping…"

"_What?"_

"Now you're getting on my nerves!!!" Wolf barked. He fired his lasers at the ship scoring a direct hit. Leon and Panther followed suit surrounding the white craft.

Finally Wolf fired a smart bomb at the ship. Causing a large explosion.

"What an annoying little son of a- !!!" Wolf's eyes widened.

"W-What?!" gasped Wolf.

When the smoke cleared the ship was gone… but their radars still picked up a single ship… Then two… then seven… then twenty Leon and Panther suddenly felt overwhelmed. They all were surrounded with several of the ships.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"_Hmm.. Someone's in a crusty mood, huh Zaye?"_

Wolf was simply flabbergasted. He stammered and stuttered angrily.

"Look I'm sure we can come to a viable solution to this… Or something… We really don't have to fight…"

"_Yeah… you'll only end up LOSING!!!" Aura chuckled._

Wolf steadily became more annoyed. He began locking on to most of the ships and his partners followed suit.

"Wait! Don't do that! They're traps!!!" Zaye exclaimed. "If you fire at them they'll reflect you attacks!"

"Yeah right…" Leon scoffed. "You're bluffing…"

"_Try me!" _Aura chimed.

Leon fired at three of the ships… but they disappeared in a flash of light and shot lasers back at him. Wolf moved out of the way of the stray shots but Leon sustained heavy damage.

"Bah! Impossible … I'm leaving!!!" he hissed.

"W-Wait for me! Sorry, Wolf but I have an… obligation to attend to."

Panther sped off after Leon.

"_Where are you going buddy?" _asked Aura smiling. _"The fun has only begun!"_

Zaye face palmed heavily…

"This was so not supposed to happen. Wolf I'm very sorry about this… Please allow me to…"

"Shut up! Your not the one that needs to apologize! What's with you?"

Wolf suddenly found himself getting angry at him for taking the blame rather than the insulting beat down that was just dealt out to his team.

"S-sorry"

"What did I just- Bah forget it… Whatever… I'm out of here. It's not even worth it…"

"But…"

"Since you like saying sorry so much, why don't you say it with cash. Otherwise I believe this conversation is finished…"

Wolf started to fly away.

"_Aww… What? No autograph… Man… what a killjoy… Fox would've said 'yes'"_

Zaye buried his head in his hands.

"Simply hopeless…. Sometimes I wish we weren't this powerful…"


	4. A New Journey

**With great power comes great responsibility. Someone must have forgotten to tell Aura that message! XD The Star Fox team is in for a surprise…**

**Chapter Three! A New Journey!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Star Fox. Now if only I could get Aura to stop trying to get autographs…  
_

* * *

"So I was like, 'No' and he was like 'yeah…' So I was like 'For real?' and he was all like 'Yep…' So I said…"

"Hmm…"

Zaye reclined in his chair. They were in hyperspace and would be near Corneria in another hour. His eyes were  
closed and he was nodding. Aura was still talking about how one of their previous clients was going to move to terra  
five because of the horrible damage that the aparoids caused. Aura was obviously not convinced. Zaye was  
used to Aura's flow of speech.

* * *

"So then I said…"

"Hey, Aura?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"I want to check for something… in about forty-five minutes. At that time could you exit hyperspace and check for any distress signals?"

"Huh?"

Aura was silent for awhile, a rare occurrence. He then pondered for awhile and figured out why Zaye made that request.

"Zaye… there is nothing left… those who tried to escape prior to your arrival were destroyed by Andross… The only survivors… are you, me, and Riel."

"… But…"

"-sigh- Alright, alright. I get it. It STILL wasn't your fault! You saved them… The months of experimentation on you were the  
cruelest treatment that he has ever performed. Your mental augmentation was so strong that we could hear you crying inside.  
We all couldn't bear to see you like that… We didn't want to you to suffer. That's why we couldn't leave you behind when the  
research station was destroyed when your mental power fluxed…"

"…"

"So cheer up! Don't make me turn this ship around!!!" Aura chuckled.

"Heheh! Okay, I'll stop… It's just so hard to move on…"

Aura was silent.

"And, Aura? Thank you."

"Anytime, buddy! I'm sure once we get to Corneria, get into a nice hotel, eat, and get those autographs, you'll feel better."

Zaye laughed.

"What is it with you and the autographs? I'm still surprised you talked me into giving you one!"

* * *

Fox yawned as he rolled out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head. He was wearing navy blue jeans  
and a loose red t-shirt. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 8:30 am. He groaned as he walked to a small  
closet and got a towel and his uniform. His tail flicked around drearily as he walked down the hallway to the restroom.  
He placed his uniform on a metal bar behind the door and threw the towel on the sink counter.

"-sigh- Another day of boredom… Man… Why doesn't anything interesting happen around here…? "

He was thankful that the threat of the apariods and Andross were solved, but he still longed for adventure. Fox  
took off his makeshift pajamas and jumped into the shower. He hoped that at least one good thing would happen today…

"Hey! We are fifteen minutes away from Corneria! Wanna do that scan still?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, buddy! I'll amplify the reception. Don't think too hard!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine."

Zaye closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. The ship started to shine brilliantly. Zaye's eyes opened and glowed white.

His mind showed him the planet Fortuna… He could see a small jet black ship that had several stars adorned on the twin  
wings on each side. He then saw several other Venomian crafts landing nearby. The ship hummed to life. The cockpit hatch  
opened… A white wolf leaped from the ship and landed on it's nose. His eyes were a cold sapphire. He wore black clothing  
of a shinobi. His black leather attire seemed to camouflage his crystalline white fur.

'_Riel?…!!!' he thought._

Zaye suddenly gasped and held his head in pain.

* * *

"Zaye! … Are you..?"

"I-I'm fine… but we can't stay here too long."

"What did you see?"

"… Riel…"

"Is he?"

"No… but something is not right…"

* * *

Stood outside of the Star Fox headquarters building in his uniform.  
"Something should just fall out of the sky... Man... So bored..."  
He yawned, showing his sharp teeth.

He looked at the sky and smiled. He could see a white ship descending...

"Hmm… I should ask for stuff more often." he chuckled.

"Hey, Fox!" a rather shrill voice called. Fox turned around to see Falco and Slippy walking towards him.

"We finally got another mission! This one is gonna be good! The payout is 7,000,000 credits!"  
Falco said placing his feathered arms behind his head.

"What?! That much!" Fox said, raising a furry brow.

"Krystal picked up a distress signal." Falco explained.

"Yeah!" The energetic amphibian added. There is a rogue group of Venom pilots there and they have been  
holding prisoners. Fortunately, Someone is holding them back… but he can't hold out much longer…"

"Heh! When will they learn." Fox chuckled.

"Krystal is waiting on us near the hangar." Falco announced. "Peppy wants us to leave right away."

"Krystal? Really?" Fox gave a slight smile. 'Hmm… _I guess she wants some of the action too_.' "

They all ran towards the hangar holding their respective Arwing II. Krystal was waiting at the hatch door where the Arwings resided.

"Hey. Are you all ready?" she asked, looking mainly at Fox.

"So you're coming too?" Fox asked.

"Of course I'm going! Even I have to admit that this peaceful life is getting to me." she replied with a smile.

"Heh! Good point." he agreed smiling sheepishly. " Okay then! Let's fly!!"

Zaye hovered near a dock where the Star Fox team's headquarters could see several shutters  
opening at ground level. Four ships suddenly shot out of the docks and into the sky. Within seconds the ships  
disappeared into space.

"Zaye? I think we just missed an opportunity to get an autograph… AGAIN!"

Zaye frowned. His head began to pulsate in pain...

"… I think we shouldn't stay here for too long… I have a bad feeling about this…"

**I know it's getting weird, but please bear with me!!! XD There will be a huge  
event next update! Please R&R!!!**


End file.
